A Night to Remember
by NathanandHaley23
Summary: After a drunken night at one of Peyton Sawyer's parties, the lives of Nathan Scott and Haley James will forever be changed. Will the consequences of their actions bring them together or tear them apart.
1. Prologue

1Nathan and Haley came from two different side of the tracks. Nathan was a Scott enough said right, he was basically the king of Tree Hill. Girls threw themselves on him and the guys worshiped him, but who wouldn't. Nathan was tall and had dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that anyone had ever seen before. When you stared at him you just couldn't help but melt in his arms and give into his every whim. Basically, he was gorgeous and every girl knew that. Guess you could say he used that to his advantage. He constantly used his good looks and status to get into the pants of almost every girl he wanted. Nathan even got Peyton Sawyer one time, the girlfriend of his brother Lucas, but he didn't care because to him that just proved that he could have any girl he wanted. However, there was one girl that he couldn't get and her name was Haley James. Haley was the exact opposite of Nathan. She was quiet, laid back, and very opinionated. No, she wasn't as popular as Nathan or as wealthy, but she was still respected for her works as a tutor. Haley really helped kids who were lagging in their grades and when she saw that it made them feel good to do better it made her feel good. That is why everyone respected her because of her generosity and kindness and Haley respected everyone as well except for one person—Nathan Scott. However that would all change after Peyton Sawyer's party because after that night Nathan and Haley would be tied together for life.


	2. Invitations and Parties

Haley walked into the party nervously. The only thing that ran through her head was what the hell was she doing here. Then she remembered, oh yeah Peyton had invited her the other day when she was walking to class

_Flashback_

"_Hey Haley. Wait up!" Peyton called as she let go of her boyfriend Lucas' hand and ran up Haley._

"_Hey Peyton, What's up?" Haley replied her voice shaking a little because of that Peyton had actually approached her. "Oh my God, your not failing again are you Peyton cause if you are we can get started right away"_

"_No I'm passing. I still want to thank you for that; you really helped me Haley. I never thought that I could get an A" Peyton laughed_

"_Oh don't worry about it I loved helping you" Haley laughed then stopped when she realized she was laughing with none other than Peyton Sawyer._

_For a moment there was an awkward silence and then finally Haley got the nerve to speak "Umm...Peyton you wanted to ask me something" Haley asked timidly._

" _Ohhhh yea I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party on Saturday. It's not gonna be a huge party just a few friends form school u know Lucas, Brooke, Tim, Allen, Bevin, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Theresa, Nathan and a few others" Peyton finished a little out of breathe from the names she had listed._

_Wait did she say Nathan as in Nathan Scott. Great just her luck. There was no way that she could survive an evening with Nathan Scott and his cocky attitude. Every time she thought of him her stomach turned and she wanted to throw up. But was that a feeling of hatred or admiration? Of course it was hatred . There was no way Haley was feeling anything for Nathan Scott. He was cocky, self-centered, egotistical, everything she didn't want in a man. He was the worse match for her. She had to lie. " Come on Haley think" she thought to herself. 'Tell her your mom is sick and you have to take care of her. Yeah that's what I'll say. The whole time she didn't see Peyton's hand waving around in her face._

'_HALEY, earth to haley" Peyton yelled._

"_Ohhhh sorry" haley said as a tint of redness overcame her cheeks. " Umm Peyton I don't know...actually my mom is..."_

'_Come on Haley we don't bite, and don't give me that my mom is sick and I have to take care of her excuse either cause everyone uses that line and I'm not gonna believe." Peyton said with her arms folded._

_Haley just stood there speechless how did she know what she was going to say. "Well your not a good liar and you were starting to stutter" was what popped in Haley's head 'Oh your so stupid Haley say something else anything. Oh but I don't know what to say' Haley stood there battling her thoughts. Meanwhile, Peyton just stood there watching her and since she really wanted Haley to come she took her silence as a yes._

"_Ok so since you have no reason to say no I'll see you there" Peyton said before laughing and running off into Lucas' arms._

"_No that wasn't a yes, wait no this isn't happening how did I get myself into this" H aley said talking to herself a little bit. She had to get herself out of this situation but what could she do. So Haley was left alone as she slowly walked to her locker._

_End Flashback_

As Haley snapped back into reality she just stood there not knowing what to do she desperately looked around for Peyton but couldn't find her. So she decided to just forget it and leave but someone grabbed her arm. As she looked up she saw it was Lucas.

"Hey where are you going. Your not leaving yet are you?" He said with a slight grin. "Peyton has been looking for you come on" He said leading her to the from the door. As they walked over Haley couldn't help but notice that this was a little more people then Peyton had let on about. It seems as if everyone from school was at the party and there was no hiding from any of them. She also noticed how big the house was. Oh my gosh; it was twice the size of hers. It was beautiful. All that she could say about it was that it was the most beautiful house that she had ever seen. You could get lost in one of the hallways and never come back. Finally they reached Peyton, who was talking to Brooke and Theresa. Lucas left Haley's side and gave Peyton a soft kiss on the lips.

"Haley I knew you would come" Peyton said smiling. "Oh Brooke you remember Haley don't you?" Peyton asked turning toward Brooke.

"Umm...not quite have I seen her around she doesn't look familiar." Brooke said squinting and laughing.

"Come on Brooke you know from the tutor center" Peyton said slowly almost making Brooke sound stupid.

"Oh yea tutor girl how could I forget you helped Peyton when she was failing. Oh my God! I so love you totally helped save the squad. I mean without Peyton and of course me the squad wouldn't exist." Brooke said giving Peyton a slight hug.

"Oh don't worry bout it I loved to help and Tutor-what?" Haley asked confused. How dare she give me a nickname I don't even know her like that. She could have at least called me by my name the nerve of that little w... Then all of a sudden Haley couldn't concentrate anymore because there he was standing over Brooke, with his tall and handsome self. All she did was look into his eyes and then she let out a soft whisper "Nathan"


	3. It's Gonna Be A Long Night

1

"Yea that's my name...Hallie right?" Nathan said a lil annoyed. 'Oh my gosh tell me he didn't hear me' was the only thing that came into Haley's mind. But it was obvious that he did. Everyone was staring at her and she could never think of a time when she felt more embarrassed then she did at that moment unless u recall the time she slipped on a packet of ketchup in the café and fell right on her butt. Suddenly, Haley's face was bright red and she was blushing. Nathan just looked at her. He had never noticed how beautiful she was especially when she blushed. It made her long auburn hair stand out even more. But then again he had never noticed he,r all he knew was that she was some friend Peyton knew.

"Umm it's haley by the way?" she corrected him remembering that he had gotten it wrong

"Oh yea whatever." Nathan said shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care. He went on drinking with his drink as if Haley was invisible.

"Well" Peyton said breaking the silence that had fallen upon the group. "Haley would like something to drink?" Peyton asked putting on her best hostess smile.

"Umm I don't know if that's such a good idea really" Haley said a little hesitantly

"Come on have fun enjoy the party" Peyton said putting her arm around Haley's shoulder. Fun. Have fun. How can I possibly have fun when Nathan Scott was over there acting like Mr. Hot Shot again with all the girls. If anything all Haley wanted to do was leave and never see him again. I mean who did he think he was, Gods gift to women. Well of course he did because everyone made him believe he was but she wouldn't. Just then, Theresa came over and put her arms around Nathan.

" Hey Nate I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a drink and talk you know catch up" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't believe that she kissed him on the cheek I mean what did he see in her. All she was, was a girl who had no brains and common sense and just hung on his every word. The thought of that made her laugh as she thought how that was probably exactly what he wanted someone like her to boost his ego. Suddenly, everyone was looking at her again. "What's so funny Haley" Theresa asked annoyed. Oh no did she do it again. Let her emotions that were supposed to be in her head come out of her mouth again. "Come on what's so funny Haley, did you just catch a look at your outfit in the mirror." Theresa said as she started laughing and Nathan smirked. Haley looked down. There was nothing wrong wit her clothes she had on some jeans and a cute tank and some cute shoes. Well she thought they were cute. But the one think she couldn't stop thinking bout was that smirk that Nathan had on his face. It was the smirk that made the girls melt and she could actually feel her knees getting weaker. Haley quickly came out of her little world and saw Theresa and Nathan in a little make out session and she knew it was going to be a long night.

"Umm yea Peyton" Haley whispered almost interrupting the moment that was about to happen between Lucas and Peyton. "I think I'll take that drink and make it a double" she said groaning. There was no feeling about it. This was definitely gonna be a long night.


	4. Her One Mistake

1

The night pretty much went on that way with Theresa making every move possible on Nathan, and Nathan just sitting there welcoming her with open arms, while Haley just sat there glaring at the two of them. She couldn't believe her eyes how insensitive of them. Did they not care about anybody but themselves I mean how did they know that not everyone wanted to see them making out especially not them. So to try and ignore what she couldn't take her eyes of Haley just kept asking for more and more drinks. Soon she was very tipsy and you could tell just by the way she acted. I mean why shouldn't she enjoy herself if he could and everyone else could why couldn't she. Brooke and Peyton been looking at Haley for a long time and they saw the way she looked at Nathan and couldn't help but laugh it was obvious that she like him. Soon they were sitting next to her each on one side so that Haley was in the middle.

"Haley do you like Nathan." Peyton asked letting out a small giggle.

"Of course not" Haley yelled slurring her words as a couple people turned around because she had been a little loud. "I mean why in the world would I like him. He's nothing but an immature $$ who treats women like toys and thinks that he could do whatever he wants. I could never like someone like him" Haley slurred while still glaring at Nathan and Theresa

"Come on Tutorgirl you can admit it we wont tell I mean everyone has had there little crushes on Nathan once in a lifetime." Brooke laughed. It was weird but Brooke kind of like Haley, she was nice. And before Haley had gotten all Tipsy Her and Haley had talked and found out that they had a lot in common.

"I do not like him alright can we just drop it ok." Haley said trying to get up. "Now I want another drink who wants to go with me. " None of them moved. "Well I guess I'll go myself if you two wont come." and with that Haley walked off.

"Oh my gosh that girl is in serious denial.:" Peyton laughed as she watched Haley walk away.

"Yea I know she's in pretty deep it looks like." Brooke laughed along with her best friend." And I have an idea that maybe she can get what she wants but the way of getting it is not subtle. Are you with me?" Brooke asked with her puppy dog eyes

"Yea of course anything to make her stop glaring." Peyton smiled

"Great P. Sawyer come one." Brooke said as she led Peyton over to where Haley and the drinks were. Brooke grabbed a cocktail and walked over to Haley with Peyton behind her. All of a sudden, Haley turned around from grabbing her drink and in a second the cocktail that Brooke grabbed was all over Haley's white tank top making her pink bra show through the now sheer white shirt.

"Oh my gosh tutorgirl I'm so sorry I didn't see you I was talking to goldilocks over here." Brooke said trying as hard as she could to keep her composure. Peyton just stood there shocked letting out small giggles from underneath her breath.

"Oh my gosh"Haley yelped the drink was a little cold on her skin. "What am I gonna do?" Haley asked turning to both Brooke and Peyton with a frown seeing that they were laughing a little.

"Oh um I have a shirt you can borrow it's in my room upstairs just keep going straight it's the 2nd door on your right." Peyton said between laughs.

"Ok thanks I guess" Haley said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh Brooke I didn't know your idea of not subtle was pouring a drink all over her" Peyton said laughing hard.

"Well you should know me better then that Goldie" Brooke beamed smiling. "Well now it's time to work on the second part, getting Nathan up there with her you got that P. Sawyer." Peyton nodded at her as the perfect idea popped into her mind at that very moment. As soon as you know it she was walking over to Nathan and Theresa who were still at the table, about to start making out again when Peyton interrupted and said that if they wanted Theresa and Nathan could use her bedroom upstairs for some quiet time. Nathan forever grateful for this grabbed Theresa and said that she needed to talk to Theresa real quick. So with that Nathan gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to Peyton's room.

"Umm Theresa did you know that Allen had been asking about you?" Peyton lied as she pointed over and saw Allen looking at the two of them at just the right moment. Theresa's eyes widened she had wanted to get back with Allen since like forever and she was only with Nathan to make him jealous so she was ecstatic she completely forgot about Nathan and went over to Allen. Peyton jumped up and down and immediately ran up the stairs where she saw Nathan just enter into her bedroom. She quickly grabbed the door before Nathan saw anything, slammed it shut and locked it. Hearing the slam Nathan turned around and ran towards the door and Haley jerked up holding her head.

'What the hell" Nathan said grabbing the door. "Its locked, hey come one this isn't funny" he yelled banging on the door. Then he turned around and saw nothing but a shirtless Hayley in nothing but her pink and black laced bra and jeans standing before him. He was shocked at how beautiful she was. She truly was beautiful. He could not believe he never noticed before just how beautiful he was. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a second before Nathan eyes went down lower to her chest. When Haley saw what he was looking at she immediately turned around and grabbed any shirt and threw It on. She was blushing. Then Nathan walked over to her and started kissing all over her neck and down her chest. Haley was surprised at this she didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to tell him to stop or let him keep going. She moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe and made his way again down to her neck leaving his mark. Suddenly, she remembered who this was and pulled away. How dare he kiss her like that and she didn't even give him permission. She slapped him and then glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked questioningly.

"I was doing what your shirt said for me to do" he stated as they both looked down and saw that it read 'Kiss me all over'. "I know that people's clothing say a lot about what they want so I just gave you what you wanted."

Haley looked up at him anger splashed all across her face as she walked up to him and slapped him clear across the face again. "This is not what I wanted and your and $$ for think that I could ever want anything from you" Hayley yelled. Nathan just smirked, that signature smirk that he always gave that made the girls go wild. He stared at her and attacker her lips with his own. He was going to give her what she wanted because he knew she wanted it He slowly moved his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance and she granted him that. As there kiss became more passionate Nathan led Haley to the bed and laid her down. He immediately removed her shirt and pants and threw them on the floor. Haley immediately broke free and slapped him again. "You don't kiss me only I can kiss you." With that she leaned up and kissed him again with more passion then before. Nathan broke the kiss and made his way down to her neck as he planted sweet kisses up and down her neck and earlobe. Hayley moaned as she felt his touch. And began playing her own little game with his neck and earlobe as well. Nathan let out a moan, which made Haley smile at the thought that Nathan had become weak because of her. He was no longer in control she was. The only thing Haley was thinking about was what her mom always said to her about you only get one mistake in life and to Haley this was her mistake and she was going to enjoy making it. Soon enough they were both naked and the room was filled with ecstacy. That night they both lay in each other's arm sleeping but what neither one of them knew was that this night was going to lead to a lot more mistakes than they could ever have imagined. Ones they could never take back.


	5. Hangovers and Surprises

1The golden rays of the sun shone down on Haley's face and woke her up out of her sleep. She had the worst headache that anyone could ever have imagined. Her head was throbbing so much that she could barely lift her head. For some strange reason she had the weirdest dream that she had slept with the worst person in the world Nathan Scott. She laughed at the thought of that actually coming true and turned to her side. Her laughter immediately ceased as she looked over and saw Nathan laying there sleeping peacefully with his signature smirk on his face. Fear rushed over her face as she tried to remember last night but she couldn't the only thing she could recall was Brooke spilling her drink on her and having to change her shirt. No! she thought in her mind she wouldn't have slept with Nathan of all people that just was not like her. Just to make sure she slowly lifted the covers and saw their two naked bodies together. She gasped. "Oh no this can't be happening" she thought as she with tears in her mind. She was so distraught that she leaned back and hit her head on the backbone. The bed vibrated and slowly Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Haley with a smirk on his face.

"Hey how did you sleep." he asked a little groggily. She didn't answer him she stared ahead angrily. "Come on don't give me the silent treatment. You sure weren't giving me the silent treatment last night. As I remember you were screaming my name over and over again." He said leaning in trying to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Come on don't be such a bch Hallie."

"It's Haley, you $$ and im not being a bch im getting back to reality. This was a mistake Nathan a big mistake that never should have happened." She said jumping out of the bed trying to grab her clothes. Nathan just sat there looking at her a mistake, she couldn't be serious. No one had ever said that being with him was a mistake. A sadness was embedded in his face for a second as he thought about her words. He certainty didn't think that it was a mistake. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever been with, but of course he wouldn't say it cause he didn't want his bad boy image to be shattered.

"Wait don't..." he tried to get out but she had slammed the door and was running down the steps. Obviously Peyton had unlocked the door earlier.

"Hey Haley where you goin." Peyton yelled after her but HAley didn't stop running she just kept on going not stopping for anyone. Tears were streaming down her face. Peyton grabbed her coat and ran after Haley forgetting that Lucas was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Haley where are you going. Peyton said looking into her face and seeing that Haley's eyes were red and puffy which showed that obviously had been crying. Hayley didn't answer her and just looked straight ahead. 'Come on Haley tell me what's wrong.

'I made the most horrible mistake of my life. I'll never forgive myself for what I did Peyton." Haley sobbed as she hugged Peyton.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad Haley." Peyton said holding on to Haley I mean I know you didn't kill anyone so I don't know what could be so horrible.

"No it is Peyton. I let myself believe that making this one mistake wouldn't affect me much but it really did. I can't believe that I fell into his trap Peyton like every other girl that's ever crossed his path."

"Wait are you talking about Nathan?" Peyton asked slowly. Haley just continued to sob even more. By her sobs and silence Peyton realized that it was Nathan they were talking about and it didn't make it better when Nathan was now walking over to where they were.

"Can I talk to her Peyton." Nathan said behind Peyton

"I don't think that is a good idea Nathan she really doesn't want to talk to you. Why did you take advantage of her like that Nathan. You knew she was drunk and didn't want to be with you but you just didn't care about her all you wanted was to hurt her and get laid." Peyton yelled at Nathan

"What are you talking about I didn't know she was drunk and I didn't know she didn't like me I didn't take advantage of her. And anyway blame the person wh locked the door on us." He screamed back. Peyton slowly put her head down. It was partially her fault she locked them in the room together and then went of to have a nice time with Lucas till she woke up this morning and realized she locked them in and went to unlock the door. Nathan saw this and realized that it was Peyton. "It was you. You locked us in the room and your trying to blame this all on me." Nathan yelled. Haley heard this and backed away. She couldn't believe this Peyton had set her up like that.

"Haley wait it wasn't like that please listen to me let me explain"

"No all you stay the hell away form me. I never want to lay eyes on you again. You both make me sick." She screamed as she began running away sobbing even more.


	6. Time to Face the Consequences

1The next day they all returned to school but something was different in the air; it was like this wasn't the same school they had been to at just 2 days ago. Haley arrived to school early as usual and made her way to the tutor center, where she always was at 7:15 in the morning. See school didn't start until 7:45 but she wanted to make it there early so that she could get her stuff ready for tutoring. Haley dropped her stuff on the table and looked out the window. "Wow this is going to be a long day." she sighed as she let out a small groan. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey I was wondering if maybe we could talk about the party?" The voice said coming from the doorway. Haley turned around and saw that it was Peyton.

"Did you not hear what I said to you. Stay away from me Peyton all of you." Hayley sneered turning her back.

"Please Hayley I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen please you got to listen to me. I saw that you liked Nathan and that you were just afraid to admit it so I thought I was just helping you go after what you wanted." Peyton said softly trying to get Haley to understand. Hayley just laughed as she walked over to Peyton and slapped her across the face.

"What I wanted. Ha! Give me a break how the hell would you know what I want. Peyton you don't know me and we're not friends. So I tutored you, big deal that was nothing. it's not like we developed a bond or anything because after it was over you went back to being you and me being me and we were almost complete strangers. So don't you dare give me that excuse about giving me what I wanted because it's still not gonna make me think your any less of a bch."

"Haley look I know your mad, and yes I know that I don't know you that well but I was really trying to be your friend. I still want to be your friend." Peyton said her hand still on her cheek from where Haley had slapped her. Tears filling in her eyes.

"Why would I want to be friends with you all you and that whole group of yours do is spoil whatever good thing you touch. For example me. I was great until you and your friends came into my life and threw me around like I was nothing, giving me to none other to Nathan Scott who you knew would only take advantage and use me" Haley screamed at her.

"Haley it really wasn't like that I..." Peyton tried to get out.

"Look Peyton save it I don't care now either you leave or I'm leaving now but either way Im not gonna listen to a word that is gonna come out of your lying mouth."

"Fine I'll go but before I go I just thought I would remind you that I didn't force you to drink and I didn't tell you to have sex with Nathan so before you start pointing your finger to blame other people maybe you should start with yourself first." Peyton said storming out leaving Hayley to sit their and sob.

That was the last time Haley had spoken to Peyton. It had been a month and she said nothing to her. She just couldn't do it. Maybe Peyton was right maybe she should stop blaming other people but Haley knew that if it wasn't for Peyton she wouldn't have ended up in that room and then none of this would have happened. So they were strangers now. The only time that they even came close to each other was when they would pass each other in the hall and that was exactly how Haley liked it. It was her and them and that was how it was supposed to be. She would see Nathan staring at her sometimes when she was eating lunch and she couldn't help but feel happy that he was actually looking at her. Then she would remember that night and she would look away and leave. She couldn't face him not after what they had done together, and it was good because after what happened he never tried to say anything to her so everything was perfect. The one person however she did continue to speak to was Brooke. It was just something about Brooke that she liked almost like they could have a real friendship. I mean Brooke was easy to talk to and Brooke never hurt her like Peyton did (At least she didn't know it at the moment) so Brooke was someone she could lean on. Now here they are almost a month and two weeks later and Brooke and Haley were walking down the hall ready to go to lunch. Brooke was talking to Haley about this boy that she had met and how there date went horribly wrong but Haley wasn't paying attention all that she could think about what she was going to do when she got out of school. She had a lot of decisions to make. Brooke noticed her daydreaming and immediately stopped.

"Hey tutorgirl you alright you seem a little distant what's going on?" Brooke asked. She was worried about Haley. She had never seen her so far into space before and she was a little concerned.

"Oh I'm fine." Haley said brushing away Brookes concern. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night trying to study for this history test."

"Oh well don't worry you will do fine you study to much anyways. You need to take a break and have fun like me."

"Oh yea fun like last time" Haley thought. She would never have fun like that agin at least not until she was in love and it definitely would not be with Nathan Scott. She didn't tell Brooke about her night with Nathan and she was surprised to find that Peyton and Nathan didn't tell her either. Haley was actually kind of grateful that they didn't tell her she didn't want Brooke thinking she was some kind of slut or anything. Suddenly she was snapped back to reality at the sound of Brookes yelling.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke yelled to her best friend Peyton. "Come on Haley let's grab a table" Brooke said trying to usher Haley over to the table where Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan sat.

"Umm I think I left my history book in the tutor center I'll catch up with you later ok." Haley said escaping Brookes grasp and heading towards the tutoring center. She just couldn't sit with them and act like everything was ok. She wouldn't do that. But before she turned the corner she turned around and saw them all at the table. They were laughing and having a good time and secretly she wished she could share that with them. Then for a second she was met with the eyes of Peyton Sawyer. There was so much pain and guilt in them that for a second Haley thought about maybe giving her a smile but she just couldn't there was too much going on in Haley's life that she just couldn't deal with this right now.

Soon school ended and Haley had finished her tutoring session and was about to head home. Both Brooke and Lucas had offered her a ride but she decided that she needed to walk and clear her head. So she just wondered around just thinking about her future and what lay ahead of her. The life she had now and how she would love to change it. Then she looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to get to work. She walked a few blocks and there she stood in front of Karen's café. "Wow, all that walking and I ended up only a few blocks away from here, Tree Hill really isn't that big huh?" She thought to herself before entering

"Hey Haley what's wrong you look a little sad? Did something happen at school?" Karen asked looking a bot concerned.

"No I'm just tired I didn't get much sleep last night." Haley replied with a smile

"Oh well don't work yourself to hard today ok." Karen said putting her hand on Haley's cheek. Karen was like a second mother to Haley and they were really close. Karen and Haley's mom, Lydia, were best friends so they spent a lot of time together. Karen had thought of Haley as a daughter, and had given Haley a job when she had asked for it not to long ago because she knew that Haley needed the money and would do a great job at anything.

So the day continued on and so did Haley. She continued working until Karen finally let her go, saying that she looked pale and that she should get more rest then she did last night. So Haley left. She just started walking and again thinking about life and how special it was but also how screwed up it was. Finally she stopped and looked in front of her to where she saw the house. She sighed as she walked up the steps of the porch. Her legs felt like they had weights on them as she put one leg in front of the other. "Man I really am tired" she thought. Finally she got to the door and put her hand up Well here goes nothing she thought.

Knock Knock

"Hi" Haley said softly almost in a whisper. "Can I talk to you."

"Hi" the voice said back and with that Haley walked into the house as the door closed behind her.


	7. Unusual Visitor

**Hi Guys! I don't know if any of you remember this story. I started it a couple years ago but never finished it because well life got in the way big time. But now I have found my passion for writing again and want to finish this story. If you want me to finish it let me know in a review otherwise I will just scrap this story…let me know**

Peyton stood outside waiting. What was taking so long. It only takes a minute for them to tell you...oh never mind she thought. "I can't believe this is happening. This is totally all my fault if I would have never listened to Brooke then this wouldn't be happening to Haley and everything would be like it should with everyone being friends." Wait a minute Brooke she thought. "why am I taking all the blame for this when it was Brooke's idea in the first place. Brooke was the one who came up with this whole not subtle approach to getting Haley and Nathan together so why should Brooke get off free and become buddy buddy with Haley while I get labeled as a b**ch. I'm just gonna tell Haley that it wasn't my idea...but wait her and Brooke have become close do I really want to ruin that. I mean with all that Haley was going through right now she needed someone to talk to and if that was Brooke then maybe it should stay that. I don't know im so confused." This had been going on for 45 minutes now as Peyton battling her thoughts until finally the wait was over and Haley stood in front of her. Peyton could tell the look on her face and could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and she looked pale just like last night.

Flashback

"Hi." Haley said softly almost in a whisper. "Can I talk to you."

"Hi." Peyton said looking Haley "come on in." Peyton said closing the door behind Haley

All the places to go in Tree Hill and Haley wounded up at Peyton's house. The house that her got her into the mess in the first place, and the house that she refused to step foot in again. However, here she was standing in the house talking to none other than Peyton.

"Peyton look I know that during this past month we haven't been exactly friends but I'm going through something right now and I can't go through it alone by myself and it's not like I can turn to...well never mind look this was a bad idea I think I'm just gonna go." Haley said quickly while walking to the door  
"No Haley wait im glad you came please let me help you it's the least that I can do after everything that's happen." Peyton told her ushering her over to the couch so that she could sit down.

"But...Fine...but this doesn't change anything between us ok in fact if this is what I think it is, then it just got a whole hell of a lot worse." Haley said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Ok but Haley if it is about that night I think that we should just bury it. I mean there is nothing to remind us of it..." Peyton said trying to avoid another conversation about that night.

"I'm late." Haley said softly while putting her head down.

"No Haley your not going anywhere I know it's late but if you need to talk then I can help." Peyton said trying to beg her not to go

"Not It's late Peyton." Haley sighed. "I'm late. Like REALLY late." Haley yelled as she slowly sat down into the chair.

Peyton just stood there dumbfounded. No she can't be. Not by Nathan. This can't be happening I mean this was not supposed to be the way things were supposed to be. Haley James pregnant and by Nathan Scott. Peyton felt her stomach drop. Oh my gosh this was her fault. she was the one who locked them in and now Haley was pregnant or at least thought she was. "Um did you take a test." Peyton asked hesitantly.

"No I was trying to put this behind me and act like it wasn't happening." Haley sobbed. "I made an appointment for tomorrow and I was wondering if you could drive me there. "I just can't go alone and I can't ask my parents to take me." Haley said almost incoherently through her sobs.

"Yea I'll go with you but what about Nathan maybe he should be the one that you talk to about this." Peyton said going over to hug her.

"Don't you mention that son of a b**ch's name to me ever. Nathan has nothing to do with this ok and I'm not going to tell him anything because he doesn't need to know ok. Haley yelled she became furious at the name of Nathan Scott.

"Haley you can't be serious. Nathan's the father of this baby if your pregnant, he has a right to be there." Peyton said trying to talk some sense into Haley.

"NO! Nathan has no right to anything that has to do with my body and that includes this baby that I may be carrying. So don't bring up his name to me again because if you do I'm leaving I'll find another way to deal with this." Haley screamed.

"Fine be stubborn then. I wont say anything but he needs to know Haley so you better tell him soon." Peyton replied sitting down next to Haley

"Whatever. He needs to know nothing ok." Haley looked over and made eye contact with Peyton. She knew that Peyton was right but she couldn't tell Nathan so he could just call her names and desert her. No she wouldn't put herself through that. She just couldn't do that to herself and if she was pregnant, her child. Haley laid back and looked at the ceiling silently praying that she wasn't pregnant. That her one mistake that she had made that night wouldn't come back to haunt her for the rest of her life.

End of Flashback

"Well?" Peyton asked as she looked at Haley praying for the same thing that Haley was that she was not pregnant. Peyton just wouldn't be able to handle it if Haley was pregnant cause that would remind her of that night and how she had basically ruined Haley's life.

"She said that I'm...


	8. What Is There Left To Do

Hey Guys here's another update

Again she stood knocking at this door. A door that thought she would never knock on again but she was so very wrong. She gently tapped the light wood before it was swung open by none other than Nathan Scott. As Haley looked up she couldn't help but meet his gaze. As she stared into his Beautiful blue eyes she just wanted to jump in his arms and tell him everything that had been going on with her, but she knew she couldn't because that could never come true. Suddenly there staring contest was broken when Peyton came to the door.

"Oh hey Haley I was waiting for you don't worry Nathan was just leaving, unless you want him to stay? Peyton asked hoping that Haley would want Nathan so she could tell him everything that had been going on.

"Why would I want that?" Haley said with agitation in her voice.

"Well I see some people are still being a b**ch and a prude like always?" Nathan sneered at her. "Look it was one night why don't you do everyone a favor and move on already."

"Some people cant just move on Nathan. Why do I even waste my breathe on you. You wouldn't understand the first thing about going through anything because mommy and daddy are always there to make it all better. So why don't you just grow up and start acting like a man instead of a little boy " Haley screamed at him before she walked into Peyton's house.

"Man she sure is PMSing let me take note of the week so I can always avoid her during this time of the month." Nathan said looking at Peyton.

"You know what Nathan you don't know anything. in fact you got the whole thing backwards." Peyton said with her arms folded as she let out a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked looking confused

"You know what never mind just go. You staying will only make things worse."Peyton said slamming the door behind her. As she walked into the living room she saw Haley sitting on the couch just staring ahead. Her eyes looked blank and confused as if someone had just died She still couldn't believe that earlier today they were both standing outside of the clinic downtown waiting to hear if Haley was pregnant or not

Flashback

"She said that I'm definitely pregnant. Oh Peyton what am I gonna do? I can't have this baby I just can't." Haley sobbed as she fell into Peyton's arms.

"Shh Haley it's gonna be alright. You can do this Haley we will all help you and that includes Nathan." Peyton said trying to soothe Haley.

"Ok Peyton I know that I'm upset right now but lying to me ain't gonna help. We're not even friends so why would you help me your still young you have Lucas and school everything. I mean why would you want to be seen with the girl who got knocked up from a stupid one night stand with Nathan Scott, and Nathan wont care about me or this baby so lets face it Im on my own." Haley said with more tears coming down her face as she realized what she had said.

"Look I know that you don't like Nathan or anything but he's not that bad actually he's a pretty decent guy behind his macho man exterior, and he wouldn't leave you to raise a baby on your own. He would never do what his father did. You Know what Dan did to Lucas and his mom. Nathan hates his dad for it. no way would Nathan do this to his own child." Peyton told her desperately trying to reach out to her.

"Well he wont have the chance to do it because he's not gonna know about it. This pregnancy stays between me and you that's it ok."

"How can this pregnancy stay just between us? Come on Haley your pregnant, soon enough your going to show so how do you expect to keep this pregnancy a secret for nine months?" Peyton said trying to talk some sense into Haley

"I won't have to because Im not having this baby and that's all I'm going to say. I've made up my mind it's the best thing for everyone, and I've already made the appointment for tomorrow." Haley said as she walked away from Peyton leaving her dumbfounded

End Flashback

"So are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Peyton said praying to God that Haley had changed her mind.

"What is there left to do Peyton. This is the only choice I have left." Haley said beginning to cry "What is there left to do."


End file.
